Sweet Sixteen
by SpicyHotRamen
Summary: Kagome turns sixteen, thinking everything is going to be perfect. Dealing with Inuyasha as a boyfriend, rivals, and school, sweet sixteen is not as sweet as she thought. Please Read and review!
1. Broken Sandals

Chapter One

Broken Sandals

Kagome Higarashi opened her brown eyes and looked around her room. Ever since she came from the feudal era two nights ago she had a pain in her neck.

"Owwwww! My neck hurts so bad, I gotta tell Inuyasha no more sleeping on the ground for me."

Putting her feet over the side of the bed she stretched like a cat that had been in the warm sun for hours. Walking over to the calendar she spotted a small birthday cake and smiled to herself. Only one more day and she would be sixteen, sweet sixteen, ready for anything that Inuyasha and high school had to give at her

"By the way what happened to Inuyasha? Usually he would be ready to break my door down; it is strangely unusual that he has not showed up already. I hope nonething has happened with Naruku."

Dismissing the problem Kagome went to take a nice hot shower, no longer needing her green school uniform, due to the protest of Japanese kids not being able to express themselves openly in high school as Americans can champagne, school uniforms were totally eliminated. Looking at it in her closet she smirked.

"I wonder why I keep that old thing, I guess it is a memoir of all the fun times I had with Inuyasha"

Putting it back in the closet, Kagome pulled out a whit e shirt with a red flag on it to represent the Japanese flag, or the dot off the Tampax commercial, your choice. Pulling on some jeans and flip-flops, and pulling her hair into a high ponytail, Kagome ran down the stair sing Gwen Stefani in her head. She was just glad that today she would be able to be a normal teen. No demons, no Naruku, just a normal but exciting day. Kagome was so occupied with just being a teen she did not notice that her flip flops had broke and were flapping freely behind her as she walked. It just so happened that as soon as she reached the bottom step she fell face first. Well it was better for her to have fall now then later.

"Kagome are you all right?

Kagome looked up to see her mom's sweet smiling face. Just like her mom to be there when things are bad to make them better.

"Yea, did you have a nice trip?"

And just like her brother Sota to always be there to make things worse.

"Yea Mom I'm fine"

She looked down at her sandal and signed

:"I can't believe I made it all the way down here, and did not notice my sandal was broken!"

"Mistakes happened dear, just be glad that you are OK"

The kitchen was filled with Sota's laughter. As Kagome looked at her brother all she could see was pancakes in his mouth, she wished he would choke, not to kill him but just to shut him up.

"Why don't you wear your white sandals by the door, that way you wont have to go up stairs to change, an I'll throw away your broken ones for you"

"Thanks mom"

Kagome felt guilty always having her mom do things for her like cook, clean, let her go off in the feudal era. She didn't think most moms could handle it.

"So are you all ready for your first day back to school"

Her grandpa looked up from he paper, it was about a man who thought it was all right to wear underwear in his store, all of a sudden Japan was acting all independent and liberal.

"I thought I was, I guess I was wrong"

"Everything will work out Kagome"

"Thanks mom"

Peering over the table she saw her Sota's mouth all filled with pancakes and syrup and she knew breakfast was out of the question.

"I'm not hungry"

"Why that fall jumble up your insides?

"No not the fall, just your face! Bye mom. Bye grandpa"

Kagome left a puzzled and very sticky Sota at the table.

End Chapter One

Next Chapter

Birthday Candles

Well there's my fic the next chapter will be longer. They were originally one chapter but I had to split them up. Please review! Thanks!

Later Days


	2. Birthday Candles

Well Here's chapter two (which was originally chapter one)

Thank you for all the reviews , and expect some Kagome/Inuyasha fluff in chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, with that said, on with the chapter

Chapter Two

Birthday Candles

When Kagome finally got to school she noticed that the man claiming that it was OK to wear underwear in his shop was not the only one happy with his new found freedom. Everywhere she turned she saw girls wearing short skimpy skirts. Halter-tops, spaghetti straps, and three inch hills were just a little over the edge(I mean the uniforms was not THAT bad) Looking across the sea of over excited teens of Japan she saw Catherine. Smiling she walked over to her. She was not one of the rebelling girls. She wore a jean skirt, red blouse, and red sandals. Her sandy brown hair contrasted perfectly with the September sun.

"Hi Kagome, was your summer vacation all right?

Now Kagome being in her predicament, she could not tell her best friend the truth of traveling through a well, and fighting for jewel shards from an insane half demon and greedy humans, and did not even get a chance to even take a trip to the beach……So she lied.

"It was awesome! How was yours Catherine?"

"Cool I guess"

Kagome smiled but deep inside she wanted to tell her friend about her adventures and why she could not spend her vacation with her, but she couldn't. The bell rung and everybody rushed into school. Kagome and Catherine made their way to 1st period which was Algebra. The day passed by quick, and the colorful clothes was something different then the white and green she was use to. Blue, greens, pink, and yellow whizzed pass her as the lunch bell rang. She entered the cafeteria and the sound of songs and voices were herd everywhere. Kagome met up with Catherine and they choose a booth in the back.

"So have you seen Hojo?"

"No I haven't seen him since last year:"

Catherine started to sweat.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason"

"You know something, Catherine!"

"Ok, I saw Hojo today and he was with some girl with long black hair, she was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress with red cherries on it and high heels and her boobs were totally fake.

"I don't care"

"You don't?"

"Nope I have a boyfriend"

Now this was not a lie. Kikyo was dead (finally). And Inuyasha finally realized his feelings for her. Although he was still a cocky jerk, he still had his moments. Besides he was always protecting her and getting jealous.

("_Wow, boy isn't he cute when he's jealous. Those cute doggy ears and tho…..")_

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!"

"Huh"

"Lunch is over, and you haven't ate a thing"

"I wasn't even really hungry, the picture of Sota's pancake filled mouth still plays in my memory."

Last period was over quick and Kagome was glad school was over, it was cool but now she just wanted to go home. As Catherine passed the shopping district they passed a store called PARTY WORLD and in the window were a package of glittering candles. They had flowers on them and the wick was specialty dyed to make the flame change colors.

"You should get them Kagome"

"You think?'

"Yea your birthday is tomorrow and all"

"Yea you're right"

Kagome and Catherine walked into the store, they saw all types of party items, none interested her except the beautiful glittering candles in the window.

"How much for the candles?"

"3800 yen"

"Wow a little pricey for candles don't you think?

The clerk eyed her annoyingly.

"If you think so then GET OUT"

Kagome noticed this was the same man from the newspaper, he was pissed about not being able to wear underwear in his shop.

"Kagome lets get out of here"

"No I won't those candles. Alright I'll pay"

The clerk with a sigh got up and got the candles from the window and rung them up and put them in a pink bag and scowled. Kagome and Catherine walked home chatting about summer vacation and school.

"Well here's may stop. See you tomorrow Kagome"

"Bye Catherine"

Catherine walked to her big stone step porch with a small yen garden in the front. Kagome walked home feeled with delight and her perfect candles in hand. She started to sing more Gwen Stephi as she walked up the long steps to the Higarashi shrine. Opening the door to her house she could smell pork chops and rice with a hint of wasabi peas.

"Yum mom. It smells awesome in here"

Now what is about to happen is just a case of bad karma and superstition. One would think the fated would give her a break………..Well they didn't! As she came into the kitchen Kagome for the second time in one day fell face first from another broken sandal. Her bag hit the floor and her candles skidded across the kitchen.

"Owwwwww, not again" Getting on her hands and knees Kagome crawled on the floor until she reached her candles, but when she reached her hand out for them a bare foot stepped on it first, when she looked up, she saw Inuyasha looking down with a scowl on his face and his arms across his chest.

"Where have you been, clumsy?"

Kagome knew it could not get any worse"

End Chapter Two

Next Chapter

Inuyasha and the Mystery of

The Flushing Toilet.

Wells there's chapter two that was suppose to be chapter one, but anyway thanks for the reviews.

I would love for some more! Also check out my homepage to see some

Anime Music Videos!

Till next time, Danielle


End file.
